Muggle school
by Quillmagic
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UPLOADED REVIW DONT HURT.If you wana laugh your at the right stop. We all know that the famous troi can handle the dark loard but can them manage a wopping 10 weeks of this
1. Default Chapter

"Fantastic school"  
Disclaimer- If you think that I own Harry potter then you are ill and do not know the first thing about Harry potter books read one now you have 5 seconds your time starts now. What are you laughing at am serious go on then stop staring at the computer and get a move on.  
  
Summery- We all know that Harry, Hermione and Ron are the best of friends and can even fight against the Dank lord they can handle that but can they handle this?  
  
"Come on guys lets go" Hermione said with a dispirit plead on her face. She wanted to get to the train she didn't want to be late! But Ron and Harry insisted to stay and watch how Fred and Gorge's prank worked. Hermione was fed up she was off. Soon Ron and Harry came running behind her. "You know classes could be really good this year." Ron said with a grin. "What do you mean THIS YEAR there always fantastic" Hermione said. Hermione was a little calmer about school but was still in love with her work. Ron rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows that when you get into 5th year you get to do really cool projects and stuff." Harry explained with an existed look on his face. Projects. Projects sounded good to Hermione but projects meant two completely different things to the world and to Hermione. Hermione saw it as " a wonderful opportunity to expands ones minds knowledge." And to sit in the library all day and research. To the rest of the world it meant colourful pictures, trips, posters maybe a little writing. They had just got onto the train as the whistle blew. The compartments where all full. "Ow God see what you did you didn't even let me go so I could save a seat" Hermione said annoyed tone. They hadn't noticed that they where standing in front of Malfoy's cabin and he was all alone. Draco glanced up at them; he was slumped in his seat with his arms crossed. " I guess well have to sit here" Hermione explained. " What with Mr evil canevil" Harry said. He crossed his arms and just refused point blank. Ron and Hermione went in and sat down. No one said a thing. Harry moved his eyes to see if Ron and Hermione where coming after him yet but nop. Harry admitted defeat and went in and sat down beside Malfoy. No one said anything. " What are you doing here?" Dreco asked not bothering to look up." We are really sorry Malfoy there where no more compartment left so we had to sit here you where alone so..." Hermione was cut off. "Yeh Yeh Grangor what ever" Draco said. Harry couldn't help it, it came out. " Where are Crabbie and Goyel" " Don't know they caught some illness so they couldn't travel" Malfoy explained. " So classes are suppose to be really good this year wonder if we get to go on any trips for projects." Draco said staring at the floor "Yeh that's what I was telling Mione" Harry explained. " So what subjects do you have Draco." Hermione said really trying to have a conversation with him.* since when do I call him Draco.* Hermione thought. "Em" Draco started to look at her now " I have Muggle studies, transficion and potions and some other stuff." Draco replied * since when dose she call me Draco.* " Really! Us 3 have that stuff too." Hermione said excitedly but why excitedly Draco was a pest!? * Great am stuck with the golden trio AGAIN.* Draco thought. * Maybe it wont be so bad being with Grangor...what are you saying Malfoy snap out of it she's a MUDBLOOD.* * Great another year with muggle born hater.* Hermione thought. * Great I'm stuck with Mr nasty how will I survive!* * Great this is fantastic not, I'm stuck with prick head Malfoy ferrite face twerp.* Harry thought. After a long discussion about good classes the train came to a holt. Everyone looked at the confused 1st year faces and they could help but laugh even Draco. Draco's eyes met Hermione's for a second then he quickly looked away he couldn't be seen having a good time with a Grifindoor Mudblood! Everyone walked to there tables when they got to the Great Hall. " Welcome welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." As usual he said some important announcements." All first years should note that the Forbidden forest is, well em. Forbidden I mean just don't go there, okay." Finally the sorting ceremony took place and then the magical food appeared for the beginning of term feast. After that they where taken up to there common rooms. As usual their luggage was already there and unpacked. Everyone was exhausted the next day was classes and Hermione couldn't wait.  
  
Next chapter coming up.....  
  
Well he said as he clapped his hands together and lent against his desk. " Now class I know that you have heard that when you reach 5th year you get to do really exciting projects." He looked at the excited look on everyone's face and....  
  
Wait and see bye I am so nasty I know Mwahahahahahahahahah bye 


	2. What

What! Just wana say this means thoughts k * yes I mean the star.  
  
Hermione woke up at 6 that morning even before the house elfs. She was far too excited about classes. Hermione already thought that classes where great and hearing from other people that they could be good made her giddy. She was so anxious to get her timetable at breakfast she started to get dressed. Harry and Ron got up at 7 classes where still classes to them. They also got dressed and went down to the common room. "Hiya guys your up late." Hermione said looking up from a Muggle studies book. "Late what are you on about its 7.15 no one else is up!" Harry said in shock as he pulled out a chair and plonked himself down. "Mione I really don't know why you took Muggle studies you have muggle parents" Ron said examining her book. "Well why did you Harry." Hermione asked. "Simple easy A" Harry laughed. "Ow really I took it because on a wizerding application it looks very impressive subject." Hermione said. Typical Hermione. Before they knew it it was 8 and they skipped down the steps for breakfast. Loads of people where up now. They grabbed a cup of coffee and toast. The owls flew in and Hermione almost jumped for joy with excitement of getting her timetable but was topped by Harry by putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. He gave her a look that said don't go there that is a major geeky thing to do. The owls gave everyone their timetables and post. "Yes comon2 Ron and Harry looks at Hermione in shock. Hermione started to read out her timetable Ron and Harry listened figuring that theirs would be the same. 2k Monday potions free period transfixion muggle studies ect ect ect." She went on and on and on. "So well its potions first lets go." Harry said as he got up. * ow God here come the punters again.* Snape thought giving them a nasty smile. Everyone took there seat many other Slytherins were there including Draco. Potions went fine and the Grifindoors managed to survive with snape. Next they had a spear period and Hermione dragged them of to the library after giving them a lecture about "how important it was to do well this year it decided their whole life!" Then they had transfixion witch Harry and Ron did not enjoy it was extremely hard. Then the last subject was finally Muggle studies. Hermione couldn't help herself she asked Malfoy who was sitting beside her. "Em Malfoy why are YOU taking muggle studies when you don't even like them." Malfoy quietly making sure that no one saw him turned to Hermione and whispered quietly. "Father doesn't like them but I wanted to take muggle studies." Not many Slytherens where there at all. "Ah good afternoon class." Said a cheery professor Rideson. "Well he said as he clapped his hands together and lent against his desk. "Now class I know you have heard that when you get to 5th year you get to do really exciting projects." He looked around at the excited looks on everyone faces especially Hermiones who was clapping her hands like a 2 year old. "Well you will love this a selected group of you and some other from different classes will go for 10WEEKS TO MUGGLE SCHOOL!" "WHAT!" Said the entire class together as they stared with wide eyes at the professors excited face. Hermione shot out her seat and started to protest. "You cant do that we will miss out on so much work and...." she said this in a very hurried and breathless voice. "Now now please calm down let me explain Miss Granger." You will get your work posted to you. Now the school is called DRINARY ACADAMY now this isn't a boarding school. Do you all remember what a boarding school is we went over that last year." They all nodded wizerding schools where all boarding schools. Professor Rideson carried on. "Dumbldoor has bought a huge mansion witch you will all stay in." At this everyone started to whisper excitedly. "Now now we have chosen the people that have worked hard enough last year to deserve to go on this trip. The story is that you have transferred from a different school a MUGGLE SCHOOL and when it is time to leave then you say that you are transferring to another school a MUGGLE SCHOOL don't say muggle though k." "Em sir wont it be suspicious when we leave all at the same time. Hermione said. " Yup but they wont know that your wizards. Here is a list of people going. Hermione Granger Harry potter Ron weasly Ginny weasly" "What my sisters comn with me." Ron sighed. The professor ignored and went on. "Fred weasly Gorge weasly Cho chang" "Yis" Everyone looked at Harry. "Wha I didn't say anything." The professor went on again. "And Draco Malfoy." "What me your kidn." Draco shouted jumping of his seat. "Nop am not, start packing good day." Professor Rideson said. With that everyone started scrambling out of the room. Please review it wont kill I AM NOY GONA GIVE YOU A PREVEW COZ AM NASTY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. 


End file.
